Blood stained: A Resident Evil vampire fanfic
by Theinsanebunny24
Summary: hello this is the second story that I've decided to post on here, and it's going to be very AUish. basically Chris dies and is reborn in another universe, he is now Wesker's adopted son and apparently there are vampires, yeah not a great summary, oh well. hee hee. and for all those JillxChris lovers there will be some romance in between those two but a little latter on.
1. The beginning

This was his end as his body felt cold. He could feel the life leave him. He closed his eyes as he died. But he didn't know that he would be reborn in another universe and another time. His name was Chris Redfield and still is. He was reborn during the 19th century. He was reborn to his parents who had also been reborn in the same universe earlier than him. They gave him the same name that they gave him in their original universe. Though because it is the 19th century his name was Christopher instead of being shortened to Chris. His sister also got reborn in the same universe. None of them knew of their past lives. Chris was born in England but his sister was born in the United States because their parents wanted to find a new life in America. He was left behind because his parents had sold him to a wealthy man to get rid of their debt they had accumulated back home. The man was the reborn Albert Wesker who had taken an interest in Chris when he was a young boy. Wesker had adopted Chris and raised him as his son. Now he is 19 and is very defiant of Wesker's rules. For some reason he felt that he couldn't trust him even though he was legally his father. There was also this strange fact that Wesker never seemed to age through the years. Chris had been engaged to the daughter of a wealthy family. Today was a dance that both Wesker and the family had planned for the two to announce their engagement. Truth be told he didn't want to be married so he had escape the estate while the ball was being set up. He was wearing clothes that the poor and homeless would wear so that he wouldn't stand out. As he was walking around he saw this young lady who was selling flowers just to get by in this cruel city. London was not very forgiving to those who couldn't afford to live. And for some reason he felt like he knew her. She had brownish blonde hair and blue eyes.

"sir would you like to buy flowers to help a poor family?" she asked him as she held out some flowers.

"Sorry I don't have much money on me" he replied. He wanted so badly to help her out but he didn't bring too much money with him. But then he decided to give her what he had.

"Here, I don't need the flowers but take this, it may help you and your family." He said as handed over his money.

"Oh god bless you!" she exclaimed. "May I ask this kind sir for his name? She asked.

"My name is Christopher." He answered.

"My name is Jill valentine and I would like to invite you to dinner to express my gratitude for your kindness."

He thought it over then decided to accept her offer. She brought him to her run down home. There were holes in the walls and the place creaked with every step. He saw an older man who looked to be Jill's father. When the man saw him he looked worried and a little mad at his daughter.

"Jill why did you bring a stranger home with you? "He raised his voice to her.

"but father he gave all he had with him to us"

Then the man turned to look at Chris and asked "is this true, did you really give all your money to my daughter?"

"Yes I did." Chris replied.

"Father I wanted to thank him by having him eat with us" "okay but we don't have much to give."

"Don't worry I won't stay if you can't take me" " nonsense, we must repay you for your kindness.". So Chris decided to stay for dinner.

Meanwhile Albert Wesker had just been informed by a maid that Chris had escaped from the estate.

"What did you just say?" he asked the maid with searing anger in his voice.

"Si... Sir the young master wasn't in his room." She stuttered.

"William get the carriage ready, we're going to find Christopher. The plan must not be ruined." He told the man who was next to him. They then went out to search for Chris.


	2. this suck's get it

As Chris was enjoying a conversation with Jill they heard a knock on the door. Jill got up to answer.

"Yes may I help you?" she asked a very well dressed man. Chris could see the man from where he was and knew that he is Wesker. He noticed that he couldn't escape.

"I am looking for a young man, he is called Christopher, he is my son." and with that Jill knew who he was looking for and she showed Wesker Chris.

"Ah Christopher you shouldn't have left the estate, everyone including your fiancée is waiting for you." He said. Chris had no choice but to go with Wesker. Jill looked both disappointed and betrayed, but she didn't say a word as Chris left.

The ball was very boring and Chris's fiancée was staying the night along with some of her servants. When everyone had supposedly gone to sleep she snuck into Chris's room.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I thought we should have a night together."

"But we're not married yet."

"Yes, but we are engaged." she said as she started to climb into his bed. She then started to get physical. She was touching him inappropriately and he tried to push her off. She was too strong, and then she came face to face with him and he saw that she had fangs. Before she lunged at him he managed to hit her with the lamp. It shattered with pieces of glass and oil all over her and the floor. She hissed and lunged again. Chris dropped to the floor and grabbed a large piece of glass and managed to strike her heart. Then her maid came into the room. She saw her mistress lying dead on the floor. Instead of screaming she lunged at Chris. She also has fangs in her mouth. Then a gun shot went off and the maid went limp. The other servant had just fired on his own partner.

"vampires, they're a pain." He said in an American accent.

"who are you?" Chris asked feeling suspicious of the man.

"I am jack and I just saved your tail. You may also want to know that your so called "father" planned this. He was going to use you to merge his clan with another vampire clan." Chris felt doubtful of jack's words but he did know that both the maid and his fiancée were not human.

"Come with me and me and my friends can protect you." said jack. Chris decided not to doubt jack and followed him. As they were heading for the exit William, Chris's butler showed up and he noticed that he wasn't human either. Wesker also showed up as well.

"Chris why are you leaving. This is your home, you belong to me." Wesker said as he showed his fangs. "Well it doesn't matter, you did save me from having to merge with that pathetic clan. I will forgive you if you come with me. You are still important to my clan." Wesker said to Chris.

"What are you talking about? You think that I will stay with you after finding out that you're a monster!"

"Ah Christopher, you never knew the real reason why your parents sold you to me do you? They were very involved in this world of monsters. They were my human servants who had been sold to me a long time ago. I had no idea that the two would become a couple years after they came to me. Then one day your mother was giving off signs of being pregnant. Nine months after that you were born and they kept you a secret from me. It wasn't until you were three years old that I saw you. I decided that I would set your parents free if they gave me you. At first they were hesitant to accept but then they both agreed. They told you that they had debts that they couldn't pay for but if you went with me then all their debts would be gone and your unborn sister would be able to live a happy life. But the truth is they gave you away to a monster for their freedom. You belong to me and I have decided that tonight is the perfect opportunity to have you join my clan." Chris started to tremble in anger at this.

"I will never be one of you!" he yelled.

"Oh, but you have no choice." Wesker said as he snapped his fingers. A large group of servants surrounded them and started to hiss. Jack was attacked by a vampire who was behind him. She grabbed him and broke his neck. And William quickly grabbed Chris and brought him before Wesker. He tried to break free but William was too strong.

William held Chris in a way that exposed his neck. As Wesker walked up to them he said " don't worry it will only hurt for a while." Wesker then grabbed Chris and sunked his fangs into Chris's flesh. Chris screamed in pain as he felt his strength leave him. Wesker dropped Chris and said "this isn't how I imagined your initiation but this will have to do.". Chris then passed out.


	3. Enter Lucy

He woke up the next night feeling weird. His throat was really dry and his body felt weak. Then the door opened and a maid came in carrying a tray. He noticed a glass with a red liquid. As he saw it his throat burned in pain and as soon as she reached him he quickly grabbed the glass and guzzled the contents down. Then he noticed that Wesker was in the room as well.

"Ah Christopher it seems that you are already awake. I hope the blood is to your satisfaction." When he said this Chris looked down at the glass and realized what he had just been drinking was human blood. He dropped the glass and it shattered in to tiny pieces. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He also couldn't believe that he liked the taste of the blood. He could feel something sharp in his mouth and his throat wasn't as dry as it was when he first woke up.

"Don't worry, you'll soon get used to your new body. You are now one of us. This is such a wonderful thing, you should be happy that you are no longer a worthless human." But Chris didn't feel happy at all. He hates that he couldn't do anything to save himself from this fate. He wanted to kill Wesker but for some reason he couldn't.

"come Christopher, I shall show you what you are now capable of." Chris couldn't disobey so he followed Wesker outside. When they got outside he could hear so much more than before and he could smell so much more as well. He could smell the humans just outside the estate. They smelled so good that he wanted to leave the estate. Wesker had William prepare the carriage.

"Come we will have a night out on the town." they went out in London and soon Chris could recognize that they were heading to the home of the flower seller. At the moment he didn't seem to care. He was drunk off the smell of human that he didn't care about what he became. The moment they reached the girl's home he gladly followed Wesker to the door.

They knocked on the door and Jill's father answered "My, what brings you here at this time at night"

"Oh, just a little business, that's all." Wesker said with a sinister smile. He then looked at Chris and he could tell what Wesker wanted him to do. He lunged at the man and sunk his new fangs into his neck. He was enjoying himself so much that he began to like being a vampire. Then they heard a scream as Jill saw her father lying dead in Chris's arms. She looked in terror as she saw the blood drip from his mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Chris was so fast that she didn't have time to get away. He smelled her hair and whispered in her ear "you smell good." Chris had already given in to the transformation and he no longer cared if the girl lives or dies. He just wants to fully enjoy this feeling that he was having. As he kissed her neck she shuddered and whimpered. Then as he was about to sink his fangs into her, a young woman came crashing through the windows. She held a crossbow at Chris and fired a warning shot that whizzed past his ear. He hissed and threw Jill to the side. He was going to attack their uninvited guest, but Wesker told Chris to stop. He finally understood the reason why he couldn't disobey Wesker. It is because Wesker was the one who turned Chris. They were even more of a father and son than when Chris was just an adopted human son.

Then Wesker turned to the girl and said " ah, it's been a long time since we last met Lucy."

hello don't expect chapter 4 to be posted soon because it is a work in progress but thank you to those who decided to read this.


	4. the deal with newborns

**Main character p.o.v **

"Well if it isn't mister fancy. The last time I saw you, you were slaughtering everyone I knew." I said. The man standing in front of me was the very same man who killed my brother years ago. I really wanted to make him pay, but right now there's an innocent girl to save.

"my my, are you still holding a grudge?" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"You really are a bastard. I see that you forced another poor soul to become your slave." I replied.

"Ah, you mean Chris, he may have been a bit wary at first so I had to use some persuasion. But he is not my slave he is legally my son, I just gave him an even greater existence than his previous one." he stated. He really did sicken me, I know that he stole the young man from his parents when he was just a boy. The parents had actually asked some hunters (hunters is just a general term because there are so many different kind of hunters, in this case vampire hunters.) to save their son right before they left England. It was and is still a very treacherous mission, many have either been captured or have lost their lives trying to save the boy. Usually hunters wouldn't take such a risk, but the boy is in the clutches of a very powerful vampire. And this gives hunters a way to find that said vampire's weakness. I looked at the young man and couldn't help but feel pitiful for him. It's already too late for him, it's not just because his transformation is complete, it also has to do with the fact that he just killed a man. It's not easy for a vampire to regain their humanity after they kill their first human. I only have one choice and that is to put him down.

"It's been pleasant talking to you, but I must be on my way. Though I will leave Chris in your company for a little while longer." He said as he left the house. It was just me and the newly turned vampire. He bared his fangs and hissed as he was getting ready to attack. I dropped my crossbow and took out a knife that I hid in my clothes. I prepared myself for his attack. He lunged at me and I managed to stab his leg, but because the knife is blessed it caused him to scream in pain. He didn't look very happy, he hissed again and tried to attack once more. This time I gave him a huge gash on his chest, but unfortunately I didn't get his heart. He looked like he wasn't going to give up, but right before I was about to sink the knife in his chest another vampire came through the windows and grabbed the boy.

He said "the master would like to give his thanks for playing with his son, but it is time for us to be going." because this vampire isn't a newborn vampire, he will be very hard to fight, but before I had a chance he took off. Both the newborn and the servant were gone. I went to check on the girl and she looked very confused and frightened.

"It's alright, I will bring you to a safe place." I told her. She didn't reply, she only trembled.

**Third person p.o.v **

**Right after Wesker left **

As soon as Wesker left Chris readied himself to attack. The girl dropped her crossbow and took out a knife. She looked like she has some experience in combat, but he didn't care, he just wants to fully enjoy the rush this whole night has given him. He lunged at her and she managed to stab his leg, the pain was excruciating, even more so than the pain he felt when Wesker turned him. He let out a blood curdling scream. He hissed and decided to attack again, and again the girl's knife caused damage, this time to his chest. His shirt was holding together only by a few threads. But he wasn't going to give up, and as the fight was about to be decided William showed up. He grabbed Chris and pulled him away from the fight.

"the master would like to give his thanks for playing with his son, but it is time for us to be going." and as William said this Chris was feeling very disappointed. He didn't want the fight to end, but he understood that William did just save him otherwise he would have ended up like his ex-fiancée. William was quite fast and they were already around the street corner where Wesker was waiting in the carriage. Chris was helped into the carriage because he still has his wounds.

"Ah, the girl must have used a blessed knife, your injuries will take a while to heal. You had a close call, but don't worry, you'll get much better and much stronger than you are now." Wesker said as he examined Chris's wounds. Chris was not so pleased with this, he wanted to yell at Wesker because he somehow has a feeling that Wesker left him with the girl on purpose, but he couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's p.o.v **

**A little while after Chris left**

It looked like it would take a while to get the young woman to calm down, but after she had her moment she actually asked me to take her with me. So here we are at a small tavern that is not under vampire control. "Please let me join in your quest to stop these beasts" she was begging me as she clearly showed determination. "You shall join us, but you do understand the situation right?" "I do, those monsters shall no longer harm others, I will make it my quest in life." She most definitely has the passion for this, so I said yes. Though I am afraid that she is mostly doing this for revenge, and that gets me worrying about the newborn vampire. I did say that it is hard for a vampire to turn back once they've tasted human blood, and I did say that it was too late for him, but I may be wrong and there could still be a very small chance that he could be saved, and if that is the case I'm afraid that the woman in front of me won't see it that way and kill him out right. "May I ask your name, it would be rude to call you, you." "Jillian Valentine" "okay Jillian bid your old life farewell, you will never be able to go back." "It's too late for that anyways, I said goodbye to it when I decided to do this." She said. I nodded in agreement and went to show her the ropes.

**Third person p.o.v**

**At Wesker's mansion**

Chris was still reeling from the intoxication from his first kill, but now that he was left alone there was this growing feeling that felt like guilt. But he shouldn't feel guilty, this was his right, his right as a being that stood above humans on so many levels, well that is what Wesker would tell him. But apparently his humanity was not quite dead yet. He threw a glass of blood that one of the servants got him, as it hit the door it shattered to a million pieces. It frustrated him, but also scared him, this wasn't right, the man who raised him took him from his real parents and then turned him into a monster, a monster who killed a young woman's father right in front of her. And when he first saw her his heart, when it was beating, skipped a beat, it was like he was drawn to her. But now if he tried to get near her he would either be met with fear or anger or even both.

got a little bit of a block here, new stories are popping into my head instead of new chapters. :P hope you enjoy what I did manage to write. :)


End file.
